onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Pixie Dust
Pixie Dust is a magical substance featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the third season. Pixie Dust is based on the substance of the same name from the Peter Pan story and the Disney film of the same name. Description Pixie dust has the ability to reunite anyone with their true love, even if the person has not met the true love yet. When poured over the person, the pixie dust sparkles and finds its way to one's true love. According to Tinker Bell, pixie dust does not lie. She also said that she used this technique "a million times", suggesting that fairies use pixie dust to help people frequently. But it is also said that fairies are quite proprietary about pixie dust. It can also open magic doors and portals in the name of "finding the true love". It is so powerful that it can reverse the effects of the First Dark Curse's altered memory magic. This is what happened to David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard in 1992, after Mary Margaret finds a pixie flower in the presence of a great evil, and the pixie dust sparkles over David Nolan. But this effect can be lifted through an unknown potion. It also has the ability of flying the person. But to do that, the said person has to believe. History At some point during Wendy's imprisonment in Neverland, she gains a vial of pixie dust. While living unhappily as King Leopold's wife, Regina strikes up a friendship with a fairy named Tinker Bell, who wishes to help her find true love again with the use of pixie dust. Tinker Bell tries to persuade her superior, the Blue Fairy, into letting her borrow the dust, but the Blue Fairy shuts down the idea, believing Regina to be evil and beyond help. Without the Blue Fairy knowing, Tinker Bell steals a supply of pixie dust and uses it to guide Regina to her true love in a tavern. The fairy points out that the dust has settled on a man with a lion tattoo, and she encourages Regina to go to him. Once Tinker Bell is gone, however, Regina flees, too scared to meet her true love. Tinker Bell later comes to check up on her, with Regina lying about the man being horrible, until the latter realizes Regina's real reason for not going through with it. Regina refuses to own up to her fears and instead kicks Tinker Bell out, despite that the fairy risked everything just to get the dust for her. After flying off, Tinker Bell runs into the Blue Fairy, who punishes her for stealing the pixie dust by taking away her wings. }} }} On the journey to rescue Henry from Pan, the heroes decide to seek help from the fairy Tinker Bell. Hook even proposes that Tinker Bell may even have pixie dust so they can fly into Pan's camp and get Henry. Later, David becomes hopeful his Dreamshade wound can be cured, after Hook suggests the dust might heal him. Once Tinker Bell settles her grudge against Regina, however, the heroes learn the fairy already lost her wings long ago, and she has no pixie dust. In a race to find Pan and regain Henry's heart from him, Emma wins the trust of the remaining Lost Boys, who reveal Pan is hiding in Pixie Woods, where pixie dust used to grow. During the trip back to Storybrooke, Wendy gifts Tinker Bell a vial of pixie dust, the very last bit from Neverland. Tinker Bell is reluctant to accept the dust, believing she has no way to use it without her fairy wings, but Wendy urges her to take it, offering her belief in Tinker Bell as further encouragement. During a chat with Regina, Tinker Bell's belief in herself causes the vial of dust to glow briefly, much to the surprise of both women. At the welcome back celebration in the diner, Regina insists that Mother Superior return Tinker Bell's wings, especially since the ex-fairy managed to make the vial of pixie dust glow previously. When Mother Superior asks for a demonstration, Tinker Bell is unable to replicate the glowing effect because she lacks belief in herself. During their quest to get the Black Fairy's wand from the nuns, Tinker Bell and her allies are attacked by Pan's Shadow and unable to fight off the creature. Neal persuades Tinker Bell into using the pixie dust as their last alternative. Tinker Bell is skeptical of her own ability, but after uncapping the vial, the dust glows green, allowing her to fly into the air and absorb the Shadow into the coconut halves. After the dust's effects wear off and Tinker Bell returns to the ground, she disposes the halves into a fire, which kills the Shadow for good. This act revives Mother Superior, who is so impressed with Tinker Bell harnessing pixie dust that she agrees to return her wings. }} }} Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. ru:Волшебная пыльца Category:Magic